Falling for Your Enemy
by angelicattie
Summary: Simple Ranma and Ryouga fic. Ryouga finds himself at the Tendo home, Ranma is the only one home. Don't review, this story sucks, only up to show how far I've come.


  
Disclaimer; Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Tagahashi  
  
A/N; This is my first fanfic. Please do flame, be super critical, I take positive and negative feedback. This is a PWP and yaoi, so if boy-boy relationships disgust you don't read. Thoughts are italicized.  
  
Falling for Your Enemy  
  
Ryouga sighed, seeing that once again he had arrived at the Tendo dojo. Although not exactly where he had wanted to be, it was a welcome change from the barren countryside and foreign cities he'd passed for the last several weeks . Ryouga felt a warm feeling pulling him in, he accepted it and entered the front gate.  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
Ranma wondered who could be knocking. Soun and the panda had gone off on another training journey, and Nabiki had suggested that the remaining members of the household go for a *girls* night out.  
"Hai. You too Ranko."  
Ranma wouldn't be caught dead spending the night around town in girl form, going shopping or watching sappy movies or whatever girls wasted their time and money on, or worse his money on, which Nabiki probably would have preferred. Plus there was always the chance of running into one of those freaks Kuno or Mikado. So Ranma stayed home, grateful to be rid of the _kawaiikune, irrokeganee, otemba_, although feeling quit lonely.  
Ramna opened the door quite surprised to see Ryouga, he fell into his normally insulting speech pattern and greeted Ryouga with,"Hiya P-chan, how's our favorite little black piglet?" in condescending baby talk. "Good to see you again, hentai man-woman." Both glad to see their long time opponent again laughed at their "pet" names for each other. "Boy am I glad to see you, it was getting awfully lonely around here."  
"You, glad to see me? I half expected you to jump into battle stance as soon as I walked in."  
"Ha. I guess I don't have much fight in me today."  
Ryouga gave Ranma one of those trademark smirks showing off his fangs and handsome eyes. "Don't go soft on me now Ranma."  
"You want to go at it now, I could beat you even on an off day."  
"Now there's the egotistical jerk I know."  
They entered the living room deciding that they didn't really feel like battling and watched T.V. instead. Ranma sat with Ryouga quietly pensive admiring the fighter's beautifully sculpted form. Ranma thought _I never noticed before, but Ryouga's a handsome guy, why does he go after Akane, he could have any girl he wanted. _Before he knew it Ranma was eyeing Ryouga's buttocks lustfully and wondering what Ryouga would look like stripped of those clothes. In an instant Ranma regretted those thoughts and grumbled "Ranma no hentai, Ranma no baka."  
Ryouga whipped his head around to see Ranma mumbling to himself, his face flushed. _God is he cute when he's flustered like that, I can't believe I just thought that! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME _They thought in unison. Ranma decided that he needed to take his mind off Ryouga's appealing figure, _ahh, the kitchen. _Ryouga heard his friend rise and leave the room, he frowned wondering why Ranma had left, desperately hoping that Ranma hadn't been annoyed by being caught like that.   
"Hey Ryouga. you hungry?" Ranma called from the kitchen. A wave of relief washed over Ryouga, glad that it was Ranma's hunger was what drove him from Ryouga's side. Ryouga could only stutter in response to the wonderful voice of Ranma. "O- o-of course, Ranma, sure."  
In the kitchen Ranma had begun cooking fervently, although he hadn't quite accepted this new and strange affection for Ryouga, his subconscious kicked in and sent him into a cooking frenzy. Ranma soon created a feast the could rival Kasumi's cooking. Meanwhile Ryouga anxiously awaited his return, to feel Ranma's presence, the warmth of him seated beside Ryouga. _I wonder what's taking him so long, why do I miss him? I guess I've just spent too much time alone, am I that desperately lonely? No, that doesn't sound right, I can handle being lonely, I've spent most of my life alone, even when I was little, if I wasn't lost my parents were. I guess it's just one of those times I need company, unless it could be, do I really, no I couldn't really care about . . . Ranma. _After a period of time that seemed much too long for Ryouga, Ranma returned with his feast, smiling triumphantly. "Wow Ranma, you really went out of your way." Ryouga said, trembling nervously eyes cast downward.  
"Don't mention it."  
_I can't believe he did all this for me. I mean he's never done anything this nice for me, actually, I don't think anyone's been this kind to me except maybe Akane. _Ryouga tended to get emotional when kindness was shown to him, one of Ryouga's more endearing (read: effeminate) qualities, so Ranma knew what to expect when Ryouga's head bowed and he heard suppressed sobs coming from him; Ranma also knew that often Ryouga ended up hitting him or running away in this state. Ranma felt confident that the latter was about to happen, thinking quickly, he bolted at the door to block Ryouga's exit, just in time to catch his emotional companion. Ryouga blinked in surprise when he felt he had hit something soft and warm instead of breaking through the hard door.  
"Ranma?" Ryouga spoke softly as he raised his head to look into the eyes of his obstacle. _Why did I stop him,_ thought Ranma, _do I really care whether or not Ryouga stays? But I really don't want him getting lost again, I mean, he's my friend, right? Well almost, anyway, and isn't keeping him around a good way to start, _Something within him told him he wanted more than friendship with Ryouga, but Ranma pushed that thought away and came back to the reality that Ryouga was still in his arms, pressed against his chest. Having stared into each other's eyes for an uncomfortably long moment, they quickly turned their heads away in embarrassment.   
"Ryouga, if you ran off what would I do with all this food, and, what if I had followed you, we both would be lost." Ranma said, ending with a nervous chuckle.  
" . . . heh . . . heh, you're right, what was I thinking, getting worked up over food." Ryouga replied, "It's just that, it's rare that I get treated like this; a home cooked meal, a warm place to stay . . . thank you Ranma, this means the world to me."   
"Ranma couldn't stop the slight blush that came at hearing Ryouga say that, after blaming Ranma for ruining his life so many times, he was able to give Ranma a simple thank you for doing something good for him, sure it wasn't unconditional forgiveness, but it was just as good to Ranma. He felt any leftover animosity toward his old rival melt away.  
Unlike Ranma's usual table manners (civil war between Genma and Ranma, the faster it gets in your mouth the less time your opponent has to steal it.)Ranma ate slowly and civilly, both he and Ryouga adopted this mannerism, mostly because the couldn't keep their eyes off each other, holding their breath for the other's next move, savoring the view._   
Hmm . . . I wonder what Ranma's lips taste like they look like they taste even better than the food. Yeah right, who am I kidding, Ranma would never kiss me. Why do I want him to kiss me anyway? But I can't deny I want to.   
Ryouga really does look kinda sexy, he's gotten so built since he's started following me, wow I had this affect on him, I helped motivate him to become stronger, but I also was the reason he went to Jusenkyo.  
_So dinner, although delicious went on in a very slow fashion.  
By 10:30 the two of them had finished dinner, which could be considered late, taking into account that they had started at 8:00. They resumed watching T.V. afterwards, neither one really interested in what they were watching, just thinking about the figure beside them.  
_Can it really be, have I fallen for Ranma . . . The same guy who is my rival, the pigheaded jerk, with silky black hair and a beautiful body, Oh God, I am in love. I wonder , could he forgive me for all those time I attacked him, could he want me, love me  
_Ryouga turned and glanced at Ranma, he was so enamored he almost swooned just looking at him.  
"Uh, Ranma?"  
"Yeah Ryouga."  
"I was wondering . . . Ranma would you mind if I . . . I mean . . . well . . ." _What's wrong with you, you losing your nerve! What do you want? You want Ranma!_ _Right? Right? _"Yes, that's it! That's what i want!" Ryouga exclaimed wildly as he lunged to embrace Ranma.  
"Whoa Ryouga!" Ranma's eyes burst wide in surprise when he felt Ryouga's weight fall upon him._ What'sgoing on with Ryouga, _Ranma wondered, thinking momentarily, Ranma relaxed and returned Ryouga's embrace.  
Eyes tearing once more Ryouga began to speak between sobs, "Ranma, I truly appreciate everything, really everything, not just tonight, but ever since we met, sure you weren't the kindest of guys, but you were always willing to be friends . . . I really respect that, and Ranma I'm sorry for holding a grudge for so long, I've done so many horrible things to you, but you were always willing to forgive, even keeping my secret from Akane . . . Ranma . . . Ranma . . . I love you!!"  
"Ryouga, I never knew . . . you feel this way . . . about me??"  
"Really Ranma, i love you, I always thought you were cute, both forms"  
"Ryouga, I . . . I love you too, I really care about you, I'm always worried about you, when you disappear for months like that, buddy, please don't ever leave again.  
Ryouga slowly lifted his head from Ranma's chest. Their eyes met, telltale of the love they had for each other.  
"Ranma co . . . could I kiss you?" Ryouga said averting his eyes waiting for his answer. Wordlessly Ranma closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. 


End file.
